


a million honeyed moments

by a_gently_faded_rainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Luna x ginny, Synesthesia, itsmyfirstficpleasebegentle, ohmygodthisisahotgaymess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gently_faded_rainbow/pseuds/a_gently_faded_rainbow
Summary: Luna is entering her fourth year, and she finds it harder and harder to speak her mind, or wear her favorite things, or go to class. The Nargles are constantly plaguing her. When she runs into Ginny on the Hogwarts Express, she feels...something. Something warm like honey. And after Ginny's friends have abandoned her, she finds herself wierdly drawn to the Ravenclaw dormitories every night. She waits there, and cries, and writes messages to Luna in her new, not cursed journal. Ginny always returns to the dorms before morning...until she doesn't and Luna finds her outside with moonlight on her face and the air like honey.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	a million honeyed moments

luna pulled her luggage behind her and took a deep breath of the platform air. despite what had happened on the way to the platform, despite her father not being here to send send her off to fourth year, luna felt light. she felt wings on her back and a shine on her face. hogwarts was always better. hogwarts was always more right. luna looked around for someone she could sit with, someone who would understand that luna’s silence, broken by occasionally quick and rapid fire speech, was her building the courage for words. the silence seemed to last longer now. 

luna was still looking for someone when the train began whistling and she quickly got on board. luna had appeared in an empty carriage, and she decided to sit there, as she felt something interesting was about to happen. ginny came glomping into her cabin, bringing an aura of angry with her. luna sensed that there was hurt under the angry, and so when she addressed ginny she tried to make her voice as kind as possible. “ginny? has something happened? are the nargles bothering you?” luna hoped her intent was clear, and the cinnamon eyed girl wouldn’t make fun of her. ginny just sighed and shook her head as she flopped down into the seat across from luna. “no, luna, just people being arses,” ginny replied, but she sounded tired and upset, not better at all. 

luna leaned towards ginny and looked at her, trying to figure out what to say as she memorized the freckle constellations of her friend’s cheeks. ginny smiled wryly at luna and when she spoke, she seemed amused, and not upset. “luna, merlin’s sake, there’s nothing interesting on my cheeks is there? wait, is there?” ginny reaches up to rub at her cheeks and luna laughs. “no, your cheeks are perfectly clean, but they are interesting you know.” luna is surprised by the sound of her own voice, and by the fact ginny isn’t annoyed with her. she doesn’t even seem confused, like harry. she just seems...glad. and luna’s glad too. their little compartment’s air tastes like honey, sweet and soft, and the perfect remedy for a throat closed up with sorrow. 

ginny clears her throat and luna shakes her head to return to reality. the nargles have been at it again. luna realizes that ginny has just begun speaking, “ -arry and ron were saying i’m too young to hang out and hermione's never stood up to them, i try telling her but i dunno and ron’s the one who wanted me to be all in love with harry so he’d have some confidence but heaven knows i don’t like him(luna feels an odd joy at this),and it’s rubbish so i s’pose ron’s gotten tired of that, honestly even fred and george are better brothers than him, charlie’s a better brother and he’s in romania, but anyway, you don’t mind if i just sleep right? i just can't deal with it,” ginny trails off. luna nodded, and ginny settled in.  
luna settled into a comfortable position herself, and the train ride passed quickly with ginny asleep and luna staring out the window as the countryside passed by. when they arrived at hogwarts, luna shook ginny awake and the two girls made their way to the great hall, where they separated into their houses, ginny sitting next to a random second year in gryffindor, and luna being pushed to the edge of the ravenclaw bench like crazy might be contagious. luna found herself picking at her food disinterestedly, and she didn’t pay any attention to the sorting. she quickly fell into bed when the feast was over. of course, ginny’s dinner was a very different sort of hell. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

ginny found the second year boy next to her a ridiculously boring person, though not on par with harry potter, the Boy Who Lived A Very Disinteresting Life. she found the ceremony ridiculously boring, though not as boring as family dinners, and she found herself wishing she could go back to the train carriage with luna, and find blue eyes fixed amusingly upon her again. ginny was also upset, and rightfully so. harry and ron had been pricks of, and after ron had blackmailed her into the whole thing with harry, who was really not her type, it was just adding insult to injury.

after the feast, ginny wanted a shower, some nice pyjamas, and possibly death. she set the water to flesh-meltingly hot and shimmied out of her clothes. stepping into the shower, she noticed a sickly yellow bruise on her thigh, from when ron had pushed her, probably. fucking perfect. she washed with dandelion soap and chamomile shampoo, washed her face with soap hermoine had given her before the epic disaster of ron and harry and their bloody conceited fifth year arses, and turned the water off. once dry, ginny combed out her hair and slipped on a soft white tank top and pale green shorts. she sat on her bed to write in her journal (thankfully non-cursed) but found herself restless. she slipped out of the girls dorm with her journal to see if it was any better in the common room, but found it full of the harry and ron and terribleness, and slipped out of the gryffindor dorms altogether. 

ginny found herself drawn westward, and decided to head for the ravenclaw dorms. maybe the riddle wouldn’t be too hard and she could see luna. when she got there, she knocked the eagle and it spoke in a voice that gave ginny the creeps, like a mixture of dumbledore and snape.  
“i have two legs, but they only touch the ground while I'm at rest. what am I?,” the knocker boomed. it really wasn’t too hard! “a bird!” ginny crowed excitedly. the knocker made an odd vibrating noise and definitely definitely did not open. ginny wanted to scream. instead, she sat, and opened her journal. she decided to write to luna, because she really had been quite nice, even if ginny had fallen asleep before they could have much of a proper conversation. **(the writer apologizes, but she sucks at dialogue). ******

********

luna, 

********

thank you. for being nice and everything. i still dont get why my cheeks are interesting, but if that’s true, you ought to know your eyes are fascinating. i’m rubbish at letters, but you’re not going to read this anyway. ‘m tired now so i ought to go. 

********

-a girl who’s apparently too young to hang out with, and too naive too be loved

********


End file.
